Tan Cerca
by rubbert
Summary: Este es un relato de cómo Castle y Beckett están tan cerca una vez más.


**Este es un fanfic aislado, no tiene más capítulos. Situado sobre la tercera temporada de la serie.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. **

La jornada había sido intensa, como en la mayoría de los casos. Matan a alguien y no puedes evitar no implicarte emocionalmente en algún momento. Formas parte de ello, tienes que hacer justicia. La paz de la familia de la víctima dependerá de ti. Y es por eso, que la mayor parte de los días acababa con una carga moral que necesitaba desconectar. Unas veces lo hacía yendo a tomar algo con sus compañeros, otras yéndose a casa con Josh y otras simplemente tomando un relajante baño de espuma, acompañada de un buen vino y un buen libro.

Las cosas con Josh no iban muy bien últimamente, así que no le apetecía llamarle. Decidió que lo que le apetecía en ese momento era tomar algo con sus compañeros, así que llamó al escritor, que ya se había marchado aquella noche.

-¿Ha habido otro asesinato?

-No. No es eso. Los chicos y yo vamos a ir a tomar algo, ¿te apuntas?

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-Nos vemos dentro de media hora, en el Flight's.

-Allí estaré. Adiós.

Justo en ese momento Ryan y Espósito se dirigían hacia el ascensor.

-Ey, chicos ¿os venís a tomar algo?

Ambos se miraron.

-He quedado con Lannie – Dijo Espósito con una sonrisa. Beckett también sonrió, se alegraba por ellos. Después, miró a Ryan.

-A mí me está esperando Jenny. Lo siento.

-No pasa nada, otro día.

Cuando salió de la comisaría el aire le vino de frente, así que se subió la cremallera de la cazadora. Se había olvidado la bufanda arriba, pero decidió dejarla, ya la cogería mañana. Comenzó a caminar hacía el Flight's, era un bar al que solían ir otras noches. Hacía frío, pero le vendría bien ir andando, le ayudaría a despejarse un poco.

Cuando Beckett entró al pub, todavía no había llegado Castle, así que se acercó a la barra y pidió una cerveza. Observó a su alrededor: no había mucha gente ya que era miércoles, así que el ambiente estaba algo tranquilo. El camarero le acercó la cerveza y justo en ese momento llegó Castle. Ella le hizo señas desde la barra, para que le viese. Él se quedó extrañado, seguramente no esperaba encontrársela sola.

-¿Y los chicos?

-No han podido venir, tenían otros planes – Viendo el gesto del escritor, la detective le preguntó - ¿Hay algún problema?

No era la primera vez que salían los dos solos. Incluso habían llegado a salir a cenar a restaurantes elegantes, igual que si fuesen una pareja.

-No – Alzó la mano, llamando al camarero – Otra cerveza por favor.

Cuando el camarero le sirvió a Castle su cerveza, fueron a sentarse.

-¿Josh tiene guardia?

-¿Porqué me preguntas por Josh?

-Bueno, no sé, es tu novio. Si yo tendría novia y me estuviese esperando en casa, iría con ella. Simplemente he supuesto que tiene guardia.

-No, no tiene guardia.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no estás con él?

-Castle, no me apetece hablar de Josh.

-¿Habéis discutido?

-No quiero hablar de ello.

-Está bien. ¿Y qué pasa con Espósito? Ryan entiendo que estará con Jenny, pero ¿Espósito?

-Con Lannie – Beckett dio un trago largo a su cerveza.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Pero esta vez en serio o solo un rollo?

-Imagino que lo segundo.

-¿Cuándo van a admitir que están locos el uno por el otro?

Beckett se preguntó si era eso lo que ocurría también entre ellos dos. Castle se dio cuenta, así que intentó cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué tal se lo ha tomado la hermana de la víctima?

-Mal, siempre se lo toman mal. Era su hermana.

-Y… ¿sabía que su hermana quería dejar a Tom?

Tom había asesinado a Sally, su pareja, porque ésta iba a dejarle.

-No. Su hermana no le había contado nada.

-¿Por qué crees que Sally estaría con alguien a quien no quiere? Es decir, no le quería, pero seguía con él.

Beckett se quedó pensando en su relación con Josh. Ella no le quería realmente.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó él.

-Quizás era solo una atracción física lo que sentía por él. Y… tal vez no quería estar sola.

-¿Estás hablando de ti?

-¿Qué?

-Estás hablando de ti y de Josh. – Ella iba a decir algo, pero él le cortó – Te conozco lo suficiente Kate.

Kate dio otro largo trago a su cerveza y se la terminó. Pidió otra.

-Las cosas entre Josh y yo no van bien.

-Y solo te atrae físicamente…

-Castle, es complicado.

-No puede ser complicado. Si estás con una persona tiene que haber una razón. ¿Es suficiente con que te atraiga físicamente?

Beckett suspiró. No le hacía mucha gracia hablar con Castle de su relación con Josh, pero suponía que después de dos cervezas, tampoco le importaba mucho.

-Supongo que no, no es suficiente. Y ¿tú con Gina?

-Yo no estoy con Gina.

-No, pero estabas con ella hasta hace nada, ¿por qué estabas con ella, Castle?

El camarero le trajo a Kate la cerveza que había pedido, el escritor esperó a que este se fuese para responder.

-¿Sexo?

-Lo ves, no somos tan diferentes al fin y al cabo.

-Sí, pero ¿por qué lo hacemos? Es decir… ¿estar con personas que no queremos realmente? ¿A quién intentamos engañar?

Kate negó con la cabeza, insinuando que no sabía la respuesta.

-Estamos negando nuestros sentimientos.

-O quizás es que no estamos preparados para afrontarlos.

-¿Ese es tu caso?

-Sí. Creo que no estoy preparada para tener la clase de relación que me gustaría tener y con la persona que me gustaría.

Ambos quedaron mirándose mutuamente. Era obvio que estaban hablando de ellos dos, de los sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro. Ya no era como antes, antes se negaban a ellos mismos sus propios sentimientos, ahora ambos los habían aceptado, aunque no lo iban a admitir delante del otro.

-Será mejor que me vaya ya a Casa – Dijo ella mientras cogía su chaqueta.

-Sí, yo también - El escritor dejó un billete encima de la mesa – Invito yo.

Ambos se pusieron el abrigo y salieron a la calle.

-¿Compartimos taxi?

-Creo que prefiero ir dando un paseo.

-¿Qué dices? Tu casa está como a media hora andando de aquí. Y está a punto de ponerse a llover. – Dijo Castle mirando el cielo.

Finalmente Kate aceptó a compartir taxi con el escritor, que alzó la mano y paró uno. Le abrió la puerta para que subiese ella primero, después entró él, cerró la puerta y le indicó al taxista la dirección de Kate.

Pasaron la mayor parte del trayecto en silencio. Era curioso cómo, a pesar de conocerse muy bien, a veces se producía un silencio como aquel entre ellos en el que ninguno sabía qué decir. Castle estaba girado hacia la ventanilla izquierda del coche, tenía la mirada perdida. Cuando se volvió la sorprendió mirándole, con aquella intensa mirada que le hacía perder todos los esquemas. De repente, el taxi paró. Primera parada, el apartamento de Kate. Ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos, ardiendo en deseos por hacer lo que a ambos les estaba pidiendo el cuerpo, hasta que ella habló.

-Será mejor que me vaya ya.

Él le detuvo, posando su mano sobre la de Kate. Acercó su cabeza, poco a poco. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento… pero ella giró la cabeza esquivando el beso que el escritor le iba a dar en los labios y le dio uno en la mejilla.

La inspectora se bajó del taxi y se quedó allí, bajo la lluvia, en la acera, viendo cómo Castle se alejaba en el taxi. Habían estado tan cerca otra vez…


End file.
